Waiting... Again
by Miss Black Dragon
Summary: My sequel to Leto's Waiting story. If you haven't read Waiting, go read! NOW! Otherwise I don't think you'll get this... There's a link to Waiting inside the story, and from my favo(u)rites list.


WaitingAgain

Waiting... Again

(A/N: This is sort of the sequel to Leto's great Waiting... Which can be found [here][1], by the way. GO READ!) 

~ * C O U R A G E * ~   
Sheesh. Just when I think our DigiDescendants have finally freed us from these... Uh... Shells, I suppose, Apocalymon blasts us to pieces. AGAIN.   
I am soooo jealous of both of my descendants. They can be free to run around in the fresh air. Play soccer against other schools. Just like I used to. But I can't anymore.   
After being defeated heavily back in our Digidestined days, our data was reconstructed into crests. Tools for our DigiDescendants to help focus their energy on Digivolving and other important things. Gennai promised us that after the Digidestined defeated Apocalymon, we'd be free from these lifeless forms. But he was wrong.   
After we were destroyed again as crests, our data was reprocessed into Digi Eggs. We get to do a bit more this time around, we connect with the D3s and D-Terminals and help our new partner's Digimon to Armor Digivolve. Three of us carry Digimon. Me, Love, and Knowledge. I can feel my Digimon's life inside me. I'll kind of feel incomplete when Davis opens me.   
I wonder what Davis is like. I wonder what the others are like. I wonder what kind of Digimon I'll Digivolve Veemon into. I wonder what will happen to us if we get destroyed again...   
Hope and Light are lucky. They get to stick with their old partners. I guess Gennai and the other forces just couldn't find some new kids to step into TK and Kari's shoes. 

~ * F R I E N D S HI P * ~   
Of all the places to wait for my new partner, Davis, who I'm sharing with Courage, I have to wait in a PIT? Sheesh.   
I liked my old partner. When he was sad, I was inactive, but I could feel the lifting of his spirits when he played his harmonica. I used to play the trumpet. I think if I'd ever met Matt in person, we would have become friends. I'm kind of like him, I was always fighting with Courage in the olden days. Just like he fought with Tai, Courage's partner.   
I'm sharing my new partner with Courage. All we've learnt about him so far is that his Digimon's called Veemon, which is inside Courage's shell, he really looks up to Tai, his name is Davis, and he plays soccer. We saw a photo of him, and he wears goggles too. Just like Courage did, when we had actual physical bodies. But Davis' are ugly square ones.   
Oh, I really really REALLY wish I could do human things right now... If I could, I'd be snickering at Davis' goggles. 

~ * L O V E * ~   
Heh heh... When I look at my new partner and compare her to Sora, I can't help laughing at the major differences. Well, I can't help doing the closest thing I can to laughing, which is shaking slightly. Which annoys Hawkmon, the Digimon I agreed to sharing my egg with.   
My new partner, Yolei, is about as far as you can get from Sora but still giving her the crest of Love trait. I mean, look at her! Yolei's hair is in long, purple, snaky strands, and Sora's is short, orange, turning out, and usually covered by a helmet. Okay, okay, it was last time I saw her. To go back to the differences, Yolei's a techno whiz and somewhat reminds me of Izzy, while Sora was crazy about soccer.   
What? Yes, I really did mean to say _was_, her interests might have changed by now. A lot can happen in 3 years time... Three years time that I've spent lying dormant in this trapped stage in this temple I share with Knowledge...   
Oh, I wish I could get OUT OF HERE! 

~ * S I N C E R I TY * ~   
Friendship thinks a PIT is bad? Wait till he tries waiting for a new partner underground. I haven't even got a Digimon inside me to keep me company. Oh well, at least I can 'smell' the scents from the nearby diner.   
I would love to get out in the open and go bargain hunting at the mall, just like my old partner does. Go ice skating and eating out at restaurants. I haven't had a home cooked meal for years. Heck, I haven't even had a meal for years.   
Heh. I just thought of a similarity between Mimi, Yolei and me... Our lack of patience. If I could have a human expression, it'd be like this at the moment: :-p 

~ * K N O W L E D G E * ~   
Okaaaaaaay. Housing a little Southern armadillo is... Interesting. I must admit, I do get tired of his constant snoring once in a while.   
Where I'm waiting for Cody is a big, sort of temple thing with practically endless stairs leading up to us. Huh? _Us?_ you say? Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you, I share this place with Love, who too houses a little Digimon. However, she's got an English sounding bird.   
I wish I could get Izzy back as my partner. Cody isn't even interested in computers, other than the fact he's got to go through one to get to the Digital World. I'd love to meet Izzy as a person some day. We share a secret dream to take over Microsoft, and we both love playing Trigonometry Trivia on our Pineapple Laptops. Don't tell any of the other Digi Eggs, though, I'd never hear the end of it. 

~ * R E L I A B I L I T Y * ~   
Heh. Lee once said that nothing can annoy me, things only scare me. No, wait, he said that millions of times. I have finally proved him wrong.   
By the way, if you're wondering who Lee is, he was the leader of our Digidestined group. Those were great days, until the day we got defeated. We were then promptly transformed into crests, and when destroyed again, Digi Eggs became our new form. (A/N: Yes, I know that one of the Tamer's called Lee. Isn't it terrible how they're calling him Henry in the dub?)   
Want to know what has finally cracked my shell to become annoying? Being latent for six years...   
'Living' in an off shore oil platform is different from all of my experiences in the Digital World over the past six years. Even under the floor tiles, I've been splashed when MegaSeadramon got a little too violent.   
Out of all of the Digimon that have to be reborn, why MegaSeadramon? Piximon and Wizardmon still aren't reborn after being destroyed in our DigiDescendants' time, and they were helping the Digidestined out in our time as well! 

~ * H O P E * ~   
I am one of two Digidestined out of our old eight who get to keep their old partners. The other one's Krissy, who is now known as the Digi Egg of Light. We sit side by side in on top of a big rock at the end of a cave, waiting and waiting for TK and Kari to return.   
I kind of feel useless now. It's been three years since I ever helped a Digimon Digivolve. I feel like I've failed TK. I mean, sure, I helped MagnaAngemon to get TK and Kari out of a few jams, but now that I'm a Digi Egg, well, I'm just not sure anymore!   
I'm having horrible dreams about Apocalymon, the first time he destroyed us. He was the last enemy for us to fight, but we failed. We were destroyed, and now we pay our price.   
_Hope, hope hope. You've got to have faith in yourself,_ I remember my big brother Jamie (now known as the Digi Egg of Friendship) saying. Yeah, I do, but what's my faith gonna do now? 

~ * L I G H T * ~   
The hope Alex (A/N: the name I made up for the Digi Egg of Hope, well the kid who it used to be) usually gives out is gradually lessening every day. Oh, come on Alex, don't give up hope, you're making _me_ feel so hopeless that my Light is starting to disappear. Darkness is taking over... I can sense it, especially from the Dark Ocean, where I was nearly killed by DarkSeadramon, an Ultimate with the power to kill, but Alex saved me.   
Come on, TK, Kari, please find us soon... Before Alex completely loses hope. What are you waiting for? 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=98842



End file.
